The Breaking Of The Soundproofed Bubble Trapping John Dorian
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: If he had been surprised, maybe he'd be more emotional. But they both knew it was only a matter of time before she offed herself or starved to death. PART 2-Dark, JD Angst, Insinuated Coxian Slash after C1. Read The Deep Dark Angst Of Elliot Reid before this one.
1. Chapter 1

The funeral was depressing, unsurprisingly.

It was a funeral, after all.  
He guessed he should be more upset.  
He had walked into the bathroom to find his wife of five years dead on the floor.  
That should have been pretty traumatising.  
In truth...he didn't feel anything.  
He had calmly leant down and taken her pulse.  
Then he had calmly dialled 911 and informed the authorities calmly of what had happened.  
He had calmly escorted his dead wife downstairs and to the morgue.  
And he had accepted the news of her death.  
Then he had calmly gone home and informed her family and friends.  
And now he was calmly dealing with the grief-stricken attendees of her funeral at her wake.  
If he had been surprised, maybe he'd be more emotional.  
But they both knew it was only a matter of time before she offed herself or starved to death.  
When he remembered how to feel, he had tried to help her.  
Tirelessly trying to persuade her.  
But he was in no place to help her, because he was in the same dark place as she had been.  
He had loved her. Once.  
But she knew his heart never truly belonged to her.  
Because they both knew that he was gay.  
He had married her anyway, because that's what he was supposed to do.  
He wasn't supposed to be gay.  
He was meant to marry the beautiful blonde he had known for nine years, and have children with her.  
But now, in a way, he was free.  
He knew that was a horrible way to think, but he couldn't help it.

Dr. Cox grabbed his arm, and he yelped in pain.  
The first emotion that he had felt in the past month, caused by none other than the mentor he had loved for nine years.  
Last time Dr. Cox had grabbed his arm, he hadn't noticed the finger placement.  
But now, the man's index finger and thumb overlapped each other by miles.  
Dr. Cox pulled him into an isolated corner and pulled up his sleeve.  
He made no effort to stop Dr. Cox. He just stood there, allowing his actions to be controlled by the older man.  
Just like Dr. Cox had always wanted, he was now a mindless puppet.  
"What the fuck are these."  
Dr. Cox's voice broke through the glass bubble he had seemed to be encased in for the past five years.  
He blinked stupidly as emotion after emotion hurled themselves like daggers into his very soul.  
He felt himself physically cry out with pain as he grabbed his chest, gasping for air. He clawed his protruding rib cage as he began to drop down.  
He fell into Dr. Cox's arms, pain shooting up his right arm and bile building up in his throat.  
He felt himself begin to lose consciousness, and begged the Gods to kill him.

JD closed his eyes over the luminescent blue as his last plea ripped out from between his blue-tinged lips.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyebrows were knitted over blue eyes filled with a river of pain.

He couldn't stop himself.

He reached over and touched one of the sunken cheekbones, running rough fingers across the paper-like surface.

He had never imagined such pain as the pain in his Newbie's eyes.

Tremors were dancing up and down JD's skinny arms as tears streaked down his face.

He caught one of the tears, wiping it away with his finger.

Newbie was trying to speak.

Instinctively, he leant down, desperately straining his ears.

..

Newbie was fucking apologising. He leant up, disgusted, and scowled at the clearly terrified man.

JD flinched away from the hand he reached out.

He ignored it, and took the icy hand belonging to his Newbie, pulling it up and touching it to his lips.

That stopped the fear.

Newbie's lips parted in an 'O' of surprise.

Three words spilled out of his lips before he could catch them in his throat.

Newbie started crying again, gasping for air, at his words.

Dread filled him up, and he gently shushed the hysterical man as his OT sats began to climb.

When JD was calm, he injected him with a sedative.

God knows he looked like he needed the sleep.

When JD was asleep, he glanced round cautiously.

Seeing no one he knew, he rested his head on the lumpy mattress his Newbie lay sleeping on, never breaking the hold he had on JD's hand.

Dr. Cox made a vow to a God he didn't believe in that he'd never let JD go ever again.


End file.
